


Star Girl

by palomino333



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Fame, Gangsters, Gen, Hollywood, Inspired by a Movie, Makeup, Show Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomino333/pseuds/palomino333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a flash fiction challenge: irregular verbs. "If Jessica wants to last in show business, she has to understand that anything could be sold for fame."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Girl

She waits for the phone to ring.

On movie posters, June was usually the one held captive by monsters or aliens for a grizzled hero to save. It wasn't necessarily something to win awards with, but she was loved by the young men who saw it.

She was worshipped for her beauty, and even as her looks began to fade, she was promised more roles in the future. "We'll call you! It'll just be like old times, with 'June Ballard' up in lights again!"

So, she waits for the phone to ring.

She and Guy spill wine the over sounds of falling coin and male patrons catcalling at dancing showgirls. Confetti falls through the air like the rice that rained down on them after their wedding. Guy had proved a sweetheart under it all, having gotten down on one knee to ask her to be his moll in the city of sin.

When the phone doesn't ring, she decides to pick it up herself. Her niece was always so enamored by her tales of Hollywood, and bringing up a new pretty face would certainly give June the recognition needed to land roles again. She just has to make sure that Jessica doesn't outshine her. If Jessica wants to last in show business, she has to understand that anything could be sold for fame.

"Ah yes, dear, you have the most beautiful dimple, right there, in fact. Now everyone will love it. Let's just fix your hair like this… Wow, you're a Judy Garland in disguise! See?" June exclaims as the best beauticians Guy's money can afford fuss over Jessica.

As June hugs her grinning niece from behind, their faces, old and young, reflected back in the mirror as they smile, Jessica gaily and June falsely, she cannot help but feel envious. Hometown beauty that she is, Jessica commands the hearts of more men that she actually knows.

Yet, this was the same girl she had once watched walk in her aunt's less expensive shoes with her lips held in a pout, and a stick in hand as if it were a cigarette lighter. It was such a silly parody, especially considering how oversized the heels were, that June hadn't been able to help but find it endearing.

Withdrawing, June takes her niece's shoulders, and turns her about. Jessica's smile fades at the stern expression on her face. "Aunt Junie, what's wrong?"

The makeup makes her look too old. Shouldn't she be getting sodas with her friends?

"Are you sure this is what you what, Jessica?" She asks, "Because I can drive you right back home."

Jessica smiles. "Of course it is."

Well, she had asked her, therefore she cannot be held responsible for the consequences. "All right, kiddo. Look sharp, you're in Hollywood now."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Irregular Verbs. (Verbs used: Come, give, held, fall, prove, spill, gotten, outshine, see, feel, find)  
> Words: 464
> 
> Sorry about there not being a fanfic last week. There wasn't a prompt out. Ah well, no problem! 
> 
> A lot of my influence for this one came from Sunset Boulevard. What an excellent film.


End file.
